Two Sparrows Flying
by Aerohead
Summary: One-shot sequel to the unfinished Anything's Possible: Sheridan comes back to the Pearl with a simple question of it's captain: Can two Sparrows really sail together?


Two Sparrows Flying  
  
Disclaimer: Standard one. Blah. Wish I owned Jack and the rest of the bunch, but I don't. Dag.  
  
Summary: Might as well....*clears throat* A girl from Jack's past and future comes to call, but her reasons to see him again leave him feeling helpless. 'Tis a one-shot and a sequel to Anything's Possible.  
  
Two Sparrows Flying By Aerohead Rated PG-13 for language  
  
It was odd. Whenever he looked up at the crow's nest, Anamaria was there, but whenever he looked under it, there was no bickering, except for possibly when he was standing under there trying to give his first-mate orders. When the trio had left, he had told the crew he was thankful for their help, but was happy they were gone. But now, on this boat heading no where, as far as he could tell, and he was the captain after all, he was starting to miss the crass remarks, and the secretive looks between Will and Eitan. He never had thought he'd miss children of all things, but he did.  
It was during one of his sober periods when he was musing about this that there was cannon-fire. He looked up, seeing The Dauntless, newly restored from their last attack. "Damn, Norrington, give it up." He whispered under his breath. "Fire, and for God's sake keep the rum safe!" His men - and Anamaria - did as they were told, with only a few lighthearted rumblings about the rum. He grabbed his sword, lying in wait to be used at his side, and started over to the plank set up between the two ships.  
"Jack Sparrow, I'm surprised to see you alone. Where's the girl?" Commodore Norrington asked by way of greeting.  
"Keep the girl out o' this, Norrington, and I won't cut your head off, savvy?"  
"And," said a voice from behind Norrington, "I'm not just a girl, how many times do I have to tell you before you start getting it? My name is Sheridan." The Commodore's eyes widened as he looked at the sixteen-year- old standing behind him, a sword identical to Jack's in her hands. "And his name's Captain Jack Sparrow." Her eyes blazed, and she moved out of the way for Norrington to get back onto his own ship, before she moved over to Jack, who pushed her back onto the deck of the Black Pearl protectively.  
"Keep yourself away from Port Royal, Captain Sparrow," he said the last words with contempt, "and the Dauntless will stay docked. Make no mistake, just because the governor's daughter and her fiancé call you friend, and he sails on this ship, does not mean I cannot issue a death warrant for you neck." He turned on his heel and looked at his men. "Hold you fire." He said, "And shove off."  
Jack looked at the girl behind him, a smile curling at the edge of his lips. "Sheridan," he said, hugging her. She hugged him back, her dark eyes closed and an uncharacteristic smile tugging her lips.  
"Jack, I've missed you." They pulled away. "I have one question for you, though, Captain."  
"Oh," Jack said, looking her straight in the eye, "and what may that be, love?"  
Her smile increased. "Can two Sparrows sail together?"  
Jack thought for a moment, "I think they have before, haven't they, love?" He watched as her expression made her face light up, and she breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Oh, thank you Jack!" He nodded, but there was a confusion lingering in the back of his mind. When he had last seen Sheridan, she had said her mother didn't want to her to be like her great-grandfather; to be like him. She had not been allowed to be interested in piracy, and had to hide her love for the sea that ran through her veins the same as Jack's in a room that only she could open.  
He took a bottle of rum from one of the top-deck storages and opened it, taking a swig. He had a feeling he'd need to be smashed to hear exactly why Sheridan Sparrow was standing in front of him, when he real home was many miles - and many years - away. "Follow me, Sheri, love." He said, walking over to his quarters. He could hear the girl following him. "Sit." He said when they entered. He sat down at the table, putting his feet on it and taking another swig from the bottle he had in his hand. He offered some to Sheridan, who shook her head. "So, why're you here, love? Miss the spray of the salt, the wind, or are yeh running away?" He noticed from her glare that he had hit a soft spot, and he was quiet, waiting for her to tell him.  
Sheridan let out an exasperated sigh as she sat down heavily across from Jack. "I miss the sea, but this is about my mother." Jack started to smile, remembering how much anger there was whenever there was talk of Mrs. and Mr. Crow, Sheridan's mother and step-father. But his smile faded when he noticed the look in Sheridan's eyes. Not just the smile, but his whole good demeanor.  
"He didn't?" He took another swig of rum, just to make sure he wasn't fully sober. When Sheridan nodded, sniffling lightly, he could feel his anger rising. "That dirty little bastard!" He yelled, banging his hand on the table. He calmed himself down enough to touch Sheridan's hand and give her a fond look. "Sheri, I'm so sorry."  
The girl jumped up at the touch. She started pacing around the cabin. "I can't believe this. I have no where to go now. I'm..." she changed tactics as to what she was going to say, so she wouldn't break down in front of the one person she respected, "I've got no one else to turn to. My father's gone, my mother's gone, my best friend's gone, my grandfather's gone, technically you're gone. But I had to come here." She looked at him fleetingly, before she started pacing like a wildcat.  
Jack looked at his fingernails. "I'll give you fifteen percent of everything we get." She stopped and looked at him. The smile that had vanished when she had told him what happened came back onto his face. "For ancestry's sake."  
"I still want the hat." She said. He played with the tri-cornered hat for a moment, before sighing in mock-defeat. "I'll get you a better one." He said.  
"Deal." The shook. But Sheridan started pacing again. She stopped after a while, looking directly into his eyes. Two pairs of black eyes met each other, so similar and so different at the same time. He was mentally musing about his first reaction to her, how he had said that she looked almost exactly alike. Now that he looked back on his reaction, he realized it was more than true.  
"What is it, love?" He looked at her. She was giving him an inquisitive look.  
"Can two Sparrows sail together?" It wasn't the game they had played the last time she was with him; this time it was urgent, as if she needed to know he wasn't taking her in as a burden because they had the same blood in their veins. He shook his head, sobering up instantly.  
"I believe, under the right circumstances, and these are those, love, and the right two Sparrows, which they are, two Sparrows can, indeed, sail together." She was instantly next to him, hugging him. "Take what you can." He whispered. She looked up at him.  
"And give nothing back." She replied, grinning. Jack nodded, his eyes closed. Two Sparrows were, for the second time, sailing together. 


End file.
